Eglantine (Books)
"Eglantine," Soren's mother replied immediately. "I've always wanted a little Eglantine." :—''Marilla, The Capture'' Eglantine is Soren and Kludd's younger sister, and is a Barn Owl, or Tyto alba. History ''The Capture—'The Journey : In The Capture, Eglantine is born to Noctus and Marella, two Barn Owls in the Forest of Tyto. She has a very strong relationship with her elder brother Soren, but her eldest brother, Kludd, doesn't care for her much. When Soren is pushed out of the nest by Kludd and taken to St. Aggie's, Soren worries about her terribly. Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight come back to the nest only to find that neither Eglantine nor his parents and brother are there, and Soren is worried that Kludd did something to her. Later, Mrs. Plithiver reveals that she mysteriously disappeared while her parents were out hunting and while she was over at a neighboring nest maid snake's hollow getting help. : . :Meanwhile, Eglantine has been taken to the castle stronghold of the Pure Ones, an organization of owls who believe that ''Tyto''s, or Barn Owls, and believe them to be more pure than others. They are led by an owl with half of his face torn off, whom they call the "High Tyto," or Metal Beak, of whom is later revealed to be Kludd. She and the others are forced to sleep in stone crypts with the bones of the others, which stone stuns them, and causes them to lose their identities. :Eventually, a St. Aggie's patrol, including Skench, their leader, discovers the castle stronghold and snatches all the owlets, including Eglantine. The Pure Ones catch up in the Kingdom of Ambala, and they fight, but the St. Aggie's owls drop them. This event is later called the "Great Downing." :Eglantine is found by Soren's friends Twilight and Digger from the search-and-rescue chaw of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She is wounded, and keeps singing monotonous ditties about Tyto superiority, and is in a trancelike state caused by being stone stunned. When Trader Mags comes by to sell her wares, Bubbles, her assistant, shows Soren and Eglantine a piece of isinglass, or mica, which removes her trance and that of the other Great Downing owlets. However, neither she nor any other owlet has any memory of how they came to be found on the ground, far from any nests. The Rescue :Eglantine is now a member of the search-and-rescue chaw, and the Band includes her in most of their activities, which include a trip to sneak out and visit the Rogue Smith of Silverveil to ask her about Metal Beak, whom Soren has just found out about. However, she tells her best friend Primrose at the last minute, and they forbid her to go. Soren asks to forgive him, which she does. :When they come back, they tell her that the Rogue Smith's forge is in the ruins of an Other's garden or part of a castle. This strikes a faint bell in her, and she suddenly remembers that before the Great Downing, she and the other owlets were in a castle. Soren has the idea of showing her a piece of mica again. She then remembers and tells them of the Pure Ones and the High Tyto, who is one and the same as Metal Beak, the most deadly owl in the world. :Then the Band, Eglantine, and Otulissa go search for Ezylryb, who disappeared two month before when he went out to seek the Great Downing's cause. Thinking that the Pure Ones might have captured him, they go to the Pure Ones' castle, which has been abandoned, and discover that three bags of flecks are missing. Otulissa says that if aligned into a triangle, bags of flecks can create a Devil's Triangle, which disorients all birds and robs them of their sense of direction. Otulissa also says that they can be destroyed by fire, and that mu metal can shield from flecks' effects. Shielded with mu metal stripped from the stronghold's doors, they manage to destroy the bags of flecks and find Ezylryb. However, they are attacked by the Pure Ones, including Metal Beak, but they, along with Martin and Ruby, who arrive at the last minute, drive them off. Soren and Eglantine learns that Metal Beak is her brother, Kludd. The Shattering :Eglantine is being tricked by one of the Pure Ones, Ginger, acting to be like they had changed sides. Ginger was putting flecks to Eglantine's nest to "shatter" Eglantine into a fake dream that showed Nyra as her mother, who wanted pages on Higher Magnetics. When Primrose was taken and Eglantine followed her dream to The Beaks, which was actually her doing a sort of "dream flying" she found Nyra had an egg. She stole the egg, which enraged Nyra, then flew into a forest fire together with Primrose where Soren aranged the Chaw of Chaws to use burning branches to attack the Pure Ones. The Burning Eglantine travels to the Northern Kingdoms along with the Chaw of Chaws. The Outcast Eglantine was seen at the end of the book, where she greeted her nephew, Coryn, as the new king of Ga'Hoole. The Golden Tree Coming Soon The River of Wind Coming Soon Exile Coming Soon Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole In the movie, Eglantine is an owlet throughout the film. She was first seen playing with Soren the Battle of the Ice Claws as Metal Beak. When she yarped her first pellet, Eglantine was a little shocked. Mrs. P. comforted her and explained it was all natural. Later Eglantine was taken to St. Aegolius by Kludd, who had joined the Pure Ones. She was uncomfortable in being with these owls, despite Kludd being there. She pleaded with Kludd to take her back to their parents and to go find Soren, which aggravated Kludd since he hated Soren so much. Eglantine was then moonblinked and Kludd gave her to Allomere, a slipgizzle. She was taken to the Great Tree along with another owlet. While the Guardians went out on a rescue mission, Soren and Mrs. P. stayed with her. After Soren whispered the legends that their Da had told them, she snapped out of her trance. Eglantine told what happened to her, revealing Allomere's allegiance to the Pure Ones. Later she welcomed back Soren as he returned in victory from St. Aegolius and stayed at the Great Tree. Personality Eglantine is sweet, kind, gentle, and smart. She is very loving to her friends and very brave as well. Such as in The Shattering she nearly got herself killed while trying to escape with Nyra's egg and refusing to drop it, even if it meant she'd be killed by Nyra herself. She is also very patient, as shown when she deals with her chaw, she patiently tries to get the young owls to listen to her. Eglantine seems to be fond of rhymes, as proven in The Capture. It is shown in the series her favorite food is centipedes. Family '''Father: Noctus Mother: Marella Brothers: *Kludd *Soren Nephew: *Coryn (Nyroc) Nieces: *Bell *Sebastiana (Bash) *Blythe Sisters-in-law: *Pellimore *Nyra Gallery Eglantine.gif|Eglantine's artwork from the books Legend of the Guardians - Eglantine.jpg|Eglantine's poster. Trailer13.jpg|Eglantine with Soren at the movie. Eglantine in the book.jpg|Eglantine on the cover of The Shattering Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:Females Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reaccuring Characters